


Just a Call Away

by citrusbee (ziusura)



Series: Joys of Babysitting [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, PWP, Phone Sex, everyone's a wolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 18:27:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/665090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziusura/pseuds/citrusbee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is just settling down to relax and get some reading done before a night that will inevitably be filled with some good ol' fashioned mindless self love when Stiles calls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Call Away

**Author's Note:**

> aka the sequel you guys didn't want whoops. I had a list of things I needed to get done and wrote this instead. 
> 
> It is a heat fic but it is consensual since it is discussed before hand. You don't have to read the other story in this series to understand this one. But if you choose not to read the other, uh, just know that I did the whole "everyone's a wolf" and heats slightly different.

Derek was propping himself up against his headboard in preparation for what was going to be a long freaking night with a book in hand, when his phone rang. He was pretty thoroughly confused at first because the only people who’d really call him that late were his family and no one in their right mind would call him right before he started his heat. 

No one except Stiles, apparently. Derek flipped open the phone and stuck it between his ear and shoulder so he could fluff the pillow behind him with both hands. 

“Derek speaking,” he said into his shoulder, hopefully in the general area of the microphone.

“Hey, so guess what a little birdy told me?”

“What?”

There were some shuffling noises on the other side of the phone and Derek was a little nervous because Stiles’ heartbeat was coming in loud and fast. 

“Um, that you, y’know, are about to start your heat?” Stiles finally said after a few more fidgeting noises, and Derek almost choked because that was _definitely_ the last thing he expected to come out of Stiles’ mouth.

Laura must have done it then, but Derek was under the impression that she didn’t approve of the _whatever_ that Stiles and Derek were doing. It was nice--heartwarming. 

Derek must have taken too long to answer because Stiles started talking again. “Oh God, that was weird wasn’t it? I’m sorry this is personal and I probably should’ve--”

“No,” Derek interrupted, running his thumb against the edge of the book in his lap, flipping the pages against his skin. He felt awkward and unsure and his relationship with Stiles was still new enough to him that even smelling the smallest hint of Stiles left him with sweaty palms and a fast beating heart, regardless of whether or not Stiles was actually there. Derek didn’t like feeling like that, it made him feel so weak, but he knew he’d hate not having Stiles around even more. “It’s, uh, okay. And yes I will be any moment now.” 

Derek bit his lip and jiggled his leg helplessly against his comforter. Was he supposed to admit that? It was one of those things everyone knew about, but no one except mated couples talked about and even then it was just between them. It was weird enough knowing Laura told Stiles or whatever. 

“Oh, um. Okay. Well I thought I’d...okay this sounds really dumb in hindsight but I’m gonna say it anyway. But um, I thought that we could, y’know, phone-sex it up or whatever since I can’t actually be there and oh God you’re really quiet right now so I’m just gonna hang up ‘cause this was such a dumb idea.” 

Derek let out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding and said, “No, I’d, um, I’d like that. A lot.” His face was burning, but Stiles couldn’t see that and maybe that’s all it took. Like the tree in the woods, if Stiles couldn’t see him blush did that mean he blushed at all? 

Stiles sighed in relief. “I’d like that a lot too.” 

A dull warmth flooded his stomach and his dick twitched in his sweatpants at the thought of Stiles wanting it, but it wasn’t his heat. It was the itchy kind of arousal that he could easily ignore if he wanted to, like someone was rubbing a feather on his arm, and he did want to ignore it. Maybe it was selfish or just plain stupidity, but he wanted to save Stiles and the promises of phone-sex for when he wanted it so bad it hurt. 

“Not to say I don’t want it, but you do know that I can’t just magically make my heat come on or whatever? We might be waiting a while.” 

“No I, God, Derek, you know I’ve had heats since that first time. I’m not _stupid_...I just, thought we could talk or whatever until then.” 

Derek glanced at the clock. It was only a little after nine pm and he was usually the type to start in the wee hours of the morning, but, “Yeah, we can talk until then.”

* * *

“Okay, I need to get my visuals set before you lose the ability to talk from my epic awesomeness at phonesex. Not to be cliché, but what are you wearing?”

Derek shifted the phone against his shoulders and looked down at his tank-top with some sort of orange mark on the side and his regular grey sweatpants that he’d deemed his “heat-pants” after he stained the hell out of them with jizz and lube one time. “Naked,” he answered.

“Oh my God, you’re such a liar.”

Derek shrugged, forgetting that Stiles couldn’t see it. “Well what are you wearing then?”

“Pajamas. The sexiest fucking pajamas you ever did see on a tight little body like mine.” 

“Stiles the only PJs I’ve seen you wear are those dumb batman ones.”

“Hey! I resent that, and in defense of my wardrobe, Bruce Wayne is sexy as hell.”

* * *

Derek woke up with a pillow between his teeth, his cell phone pressed close to his face, and both hands down his sweatpants. He needed to get off, oh _lord_ did he need to get off, but his hands around his dick weren’t nearly enough. The heat around him was consuming, pulling at his body and fogging up his head, but he didn’t have enough hands to fuck his fists and shove down his sweatpants at the same time. His need to come was more pressing than his need to shed clothes to cool off so he pressed his face against the bed and humped like his life depended on it. 

His orgasm hit suddenly and without any kind of warning, drenching his hands and the crotch of his sweatpants with cum. Derek pulled his hand out of his pants and wiped it on his tank-top, frowning at the mess. His hands weren’t as clean as he’d like them to be when he grabbed his phone and rolled off of his wet spot, but a little cum on his phone wasn’t going to hurt a thing. 

“Stiles?” he panted into it, ignoring how breathless his voice was. 

There was confused yelp and the sound of something crashing before Stiles said, “Derek?” 

They must have fallen asleep on the phone, and Jesus that was ridiculous, but that wasn’t Derek’s concern. 

“I’m--It’s started.” 

Stiles let out a breathy little gasp that went straight to Derek’s groin. Good God, he’d just come and his dick was already feebly trying to come back to life. His refractory period around Stiles was freaking minute, but until his dick started chafing he’d probably never consider that a bad thing. 

“Oh my God, okay. Okay. Um. What are you wearing?”

“ _Stiles_.” 

“Okay, okay. It’s just that I was in the middle of my heat last time you were also in your heat so I don’t really remember and oh God this is fucking hot.” 

Derek sighed loudly and settled himself comfortably on his bed so he could jerk off and talk to Stiles at the same time. His book ended up under his thigh, but he didn’t bother to move it out of the strike zone. 

“Okay, I don’t really know what I’m doing, but, maybe I can just share a fantasy?” 

Derek shoved his sweatpants down to mid thigh and was only a little distressed to find that he already had a semi. He wasn’t going to be clear minded for much longer. “Yeah, okay.” 

“Okay, um, we’re making out in my room on my bed and your face is on my neck, your stubble scratching the skin.” 

Derek let his eyes fall closed and he pictured Stiles’ room and the way he fucking _smelled_ when he was in heat. The sex, the sweat, the desperation. It would be concentrated at his neck. 

“My dad’s downstairs and he told us to keep the door open and we did and he could upstairs at any moment. And I’m pinching your nipples and you’re trying your hardest not to make--fuck--those little noises so he won’t hear and come up, but it doesn’t matter because the thrill makes me hard.” 

There was the slick sound of skin on skin across the phone and _shit_ , Stiles was hard and beating it. Derek tried to match the rhythm, pretending it was his hand on Stiles and Stiles’ on his. 

“Then we’re naked and you’re on all fours in front of me, begging me to lick your ass. I tease you at first, grabbing your ass cheeks and pulling them apart and they’re so fucking _firm_ and you’re begging me so I just press my face forward and lick a circle around it, maybe accidentally slipping inside once or twice when you jerk backwards.” 

Stiles was panting harshly and Derek, fuck, Derek was gone. He managed to rest the phone against his shoulder so he could slip a finger into his mouth. He’d rather have lube for this, but it was all the way on the other side of the bed shoved behind his tissues in his bedside table and he couldn’t wait that long to get his finger against his asshole. 

Derek slid the finger behind his balls and found his asshole, teasing it like Stiles’ tongue was because hell, it _was_ Stiles’ tongue. Stiles described his movements and Derek copied him, spelling the first twelve letters of the alphabet and half slipping inside before he finally gave into Derek’s wants and shoved his tongue in all the way. And fuck, that was exactly what he wanted. 

“W-what are you doing?” Stiles panted out mid sentence, and no that’s not what Derek wanted. Derek wanted him to finish telling him how his tongue curled and twisted in the way that made Derek freeze up and nearly get cum all over himself, not words. But Stiles wanted words so Derek tried his hardest to form them. 

“Fucking myself on my fingers,” Derek managed to get out and Stiles moaned in a way that made his toes curl. 

“O-okay. Um. Hold on.” 

And no. Derek did not want to hold on. Stiles tongue was still in his ass and Derek needed completion. But then he heard Stiles’ hand speed up with a few muffled curses on the other side of the phone and he knew Stiles was just like him--so fucking horny he couldn’t form words. 

“I need to fuck you,” Derek grunted out and he heard Stiles swallow in response.

“We’re not there yet, big boy,” Stiles panted out and Derek was dismayed to hear his hand slow down as he said it. 

“Then come here and fuck me, I just need--” 

“No, um-” Stiles paused to take in a shaky breath “-just wait a minute.” 

There was the sound of a cap popping open and Stiles sighed. Derek’s cock twitched in his hand. 

“Okay so, you cum with my tongue in your ass, shaking and clenching and, ungh, cum buckets all over yourself.” 

Stiles paused in stroking his dick and broke off into a groan when he did something else that Derek couldn't hear. He wanted to know what Stiles was doing to make himself sound like that. 

“And then you scoop up some jizz off your chest hair and s-start fingering me with it. Open me up and--shit I’m so fucking close, Derek--tease me so I’m fucking begging for your dick.” 

Stiles was panting so hard and Derek felt like his hand was going to fall clear off he was moving it so fast. He was making those pained little noises that preceded his orgasm, and Derek was nearly dying because he wasn’t there with him, coaxing out every moan and groan with his own hands. He wanted to have Stiles shove his face between his asscheeks and lick him until he was sobbing; wanted to rub his facial hair so hard into Stiles’ neck that there were marks for days and everyone knew that Derek had been there; wanted to mount Stiles and fill him up with so much cum that someone would _have_ to reward him with something since he clearly tried so hard to get a baby out of the deal; but above all he just wanted Stiles there with him. 

“Then you, God, slide your big hard cock in me and start pounding away. The bed’s hitting the wall we’re fucking so hard and it’s a wonder my dad hasn’t come up but you--” Stiles let out the most sinful moan Derek ever heard come out of his mouth and Derek knew he’d just come. The thought of Derek in his ass, fucking hard and fast, had made him come and it was that thought that made Derek rear up in his hand and groan as cum splashed onto his stomach. 

Shit. Fuck. Any other swear words because Derek was fucking _done_.

 

“Oh, _gross_ ,” Stiles mumbled when Derek finally caught his breath and the fog over his brain cleared a little, and Derek’s heart stuttered in his chest. Did he do something wrong? He couldn’t remember half the things that had come out of his mouth but he was in the middle of his heat. He couldn’t be held responsible for that. 

“What?” he asked, and he was proud that it didn’t sound half as choked as he felt. 

“Oh, um,” Stiles began and broke off his words with a nervous huff. “I accidently clawed my lube before I started fingering myself and, I um, I just rolled into the mess.” 

Derek couldn’t help it, he started laughing. He was so freaking insecure and Stiles didn’t even know. He was just...Stiles, and Derek wasn’t sure he’d have it any other way. 

“Shut up, it’s sticky and it smells like strawberries. It’s not funny at all.” 

It was, it totally was, but Derek bit off his laughter and settled with a smirk Stiles couldn’t even see anyway. “Strawberry?” 

“It was a gag gift from Lydia! She got Scott a coffee flavored one or whatever and I didn’t even know they made coffee flavored lube.”

And that was quite possibly more information than Derek ever wanted to know about Stiles’ friends. 

The conversation trailed off and Derek focused in on the soft sounds on Stiles’ end of the phone. Things like his heart beat and some scratching noises Derek assumed was Stiles cleaning up the lube mess.

“Thank you, for...” Derek eventually said, trailing off because the hazy pleasantry from his heat hadn’t come back enough to override his embarrassment, and maybe he felt gratitude for the rest of it too. The stuff that wasn’t sexy or endearing or anything at all. Just him and Stiles. Together. 

The scratching noise stopped and Stiles chuckled nervously. “Yeah, um, no problem and, um, _minestartsinaweekbye!_ ” The phone clicked off before Derek had the chance to say anything, and Derek let his head fall back against his pillows. He knew he had a goofy grin plastered on his face, but what the hell, he was all alone in his room and he couldn’t bring himself to feel embarrassed about it. 

While he still had any sort of focus, he shut off his phone and set it on his bedside table, grabbing his planner and a pen out of the top drawer while he was there. He felt his arousal start to stir up a bit again, but he ignored it in favor of counting off days, and when he hit seven, Derek wrote “Call Stiles :)” in his illegible chicken scratch. When the phone bill came in a few weeks he’d probably hate himself, but for now he was just too giddy to care. Stiles just had that effect on him, he guessed.


End file.
